Talk:A Dark Mod's Tale/@comment-3041875-20160425013232
Imma and Queso24 both assume UFO can't swim, but I suppose swimming would be uncommon in a medieval world. Anyway, very good opening scene. As for the rest of the flash-sideways, I like the idea of Mary and UFO trying to make Imma see she should be on the path of good. Having the characters try and rediscover a part of their true selves and seeing hints of their true personality and character while in the flash-sideways as a different persona is exactly what I hoped for from the character's centrics; while the premiere was a lot of fun, going deeper into the characters like this is what I hoped for from their centrics. My main problem with your formula is that Mary and UFO's POV's dominate the flash-sideways, which I get is necessary since they’re main and don't appear in present-day, but, like Rena and Lady falling back in love last episode, Liz's transformation felt quite rushed as a result, and it felt she really only got a couple of flash-sideways that actually focused on her character. The reference of Jennifer is interesting and I'm really glad we get to hear UFO's story next episode, because I don’t like not knowing anything about mains for too long, especially considering he doesn’t appear enough to be enticing just on his personality. Liz trying to kill her mother is an interesting story and trying to prove her brother is dark. I also like btw how the flashbacks call back to season one, as well as your transitions which remind me of those from season 1, when they much more directly connected with something in present-day, like the cave or dragon references this episode, or even a smashed window. Interesting that UFO and Mary caused Liz's mother's death with the dragon, but of course I'm not exactly sure what that means since we don't really know what this universe is yet. I don’t know what Liz is walking back to at the apartment btw (can't make sense of that sentence). It's nice that Joe is the first thing she calls for and her returning to the heroes was a really good scene, with Joe recognising straight away that she's back to normal and her being afraid. Liz finding out she killed Emma was done well, while talking about dating Matthew, and then Peep taking her. I have little sympathy for Peep really, because she was being so harsh of course to someone who didn’t remember what they did, so supported Rachel, but I really liked the visions of Emma egging Peep on. Overall, this was pretty good. I still have reservations about the main villains though. In the last season finale and this season premiere we had the most entertaining villain group we've had, and now, suddenly we have just Jdg98 and Hero Fan (who really is dreary, sorry); it really is a much less interesting dynamic. Wasn’t a big fan of Matthew's death either, but it is exactly what I expected, mainly because I doubt it would have much effect on the main characters since he was a villain so doesn't really raise the tension. Jdg98 gave a good argument for not wanting to send Hero Fan to face the villains straight away though, and sending the dragon was interesting, mirroring the flashbacks. This was a good episode, Joe, and I enjoyed it more than the last two (though I still did enjoy 503, too), so I hope I'm not sounding too harsh because this was good, even great, and I enjoyed it, but I'm not quite feeling the excitement I was feeling after reading 501 (I'd give this 8.5/10, whereas 501 would have been 10/10 basically, so it's still great). Basically, I want the villains to be more interesting, more danger in present-day, and more character focus in flash-sideways, rather than following Mary and UFO looking for ways to hurriedly transform characters and be guessing at their motives. I'm looking forward to how Joe will come into the flash-sideways, and didn’t realise that the ending flash-forward of 501 would be so far ahead in the season; that seems exciting. Still looking forward to the rest of the season, Joe!